1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to balance improving devices, and more specifically, to balancing objects that may be oriented in various arrangements to provide balance training.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The maintenance of physical fitness is of ever-increasing importance in our modern society. Scientific studies have shown that achieving good physical condition through exercise provides a person with increased energy and strength while reducing stress. One important component of physical condition is acquiring strong balance. Many muscle groups of the body are involved in maintaining a person's balance, especially when their body is in motion or in an otherwise relatively unbalanced state (e.g., standing on one foot). By practicing certain balance improving techniques, targeted muscle groups may be strengthened, improving a person's ability to control their body when engaging in a wide variety of activities, such as playing sports, exercising, lifting objects, etc. Therefore, improving balance—especially through activities that require motion—indirectly increases a person's flexibility and improves their proprioception
A common scheme for practicing balance improvement is to step from one raised “balancing” object to another, or alternately between a raised object and a stable, broad flat surface. This method involves many major muscle groups, including those in a person's legs, abdomen and back, and as such, is highly beneficial in developing strong balance. Optimization of these types of balance improvement techniques may be achieved through designing raised objects that are structurally stable and can accommodate a user standing on the object, but with a shape that challenges the user to maintain their stance in equilibrium.